Saving Myself
by penpals31
Summary: When the team are on a mission to find the Joker, Robin gets kidnapped by the clown prince crime himself. He is tortured daily for three years until he saves himself. After saving himself from his tormenter he runs to Mount Justice and finds time changes many things. Warnings for torture and language.


**Hello, fellow Young Justice fans.**

 **This is my new fanfiction, please be nice to me it's my first fanfiction in a while.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

Robin POV:

 _"_ _KF, duck!"_ I yell through the mind link as one of the Jokers goons came up behind him. Throwing an electric birdarang over his shoulder hoping it hit the mark. Judging by the explosion and shouts that came after I'm guessing my aim was perfect.

Kid Flash's voice comes over the mind link _"Cheers, Rob. I don't know what I'd do without you"_ Grinning I reply " _Not much, I imagine you would be in a body bag" Kid Flash's irritated sputtering was then cut off by an irritated Artemis "If you two ladies have finished your lovely chat, someone might want to go after the Joker"_ _"Right, I'm on it"_ I reply and start running towards the trees where the Joker just.

As I see the Joker in my sights I fling a birdarang. "You're going to have to try better than that Boy-blunder" The Joker screams into the night. "AH HA HA HA" Flinging more birdarangs ahead of me I continue the chase into the forest. As I look ahead I see the Joker has stopped and has turned around to look at me. I slow down wary of my surroundings. In what feels like a split second, I am on the ground screaming in pain, electricity coursing through my body paralyzing my body temporarily.

"Oh h oho, you messed up big time my boy, you really need to watch your step" The Joker laughs as the shocks die down. "What. Do. You. want." I say in my best Batman voice. "Oh, poor birdie doesn't know the price on his head." The Joker said in a condescending voice.

"Let's just say a whole lot of people are willing to pay big bucks for the Bats sidekick. However, me and you are going to have so much fun."

"Screw you, my team will come," I said with full confidence. "Are you sure?" The Joker said. "They sure aren't coming now," he said with a sadistic smile. Jumping up with a yell I start to fight back. Dodging, the Joker continued

"Ah ah ah, you might want to be careful with throwing sharp objects Birdie, you might take out someone's eye, did you mother teach you nothing?" shaking his head he continued to jump around the clearing. Infuriated by his comment I continue to throw birdarang after birdarang at the psychopath.

Suddenly his eyes go dark and he stops laughing "Enough! Let's finish this." He snarled and threw a small canister in my direction, as smoke started to pour out of the can I realized I was too late. My vision started to go black and the last thing I see before the darkness takes me is the Jokers face looming over me.

Robins POV

As I came to the first thing that registered was the overwhelming desire to throw up. ' _God damn Joker, can he be any more cliché than chloroform. That stuff is horrible."_ Opening my eyes I see that I am hanging from the ceiling. I look around the room. _'Great, steel. No hope for Superhearing now."_ The room was a large round room and it appeared that I was in the center. The large door appeared to be locked from the outside. _'Possible escapes? none. For now at least'_ I would just have to wait and see what the Joker wanted before finding a way out of here.

Just as I started to get really bored, (being chained to the ceiling is not very amusing) the door flew open and the Joker stepped into the room. " _Boy blunder! It has been too long. We never get to play anymore your always off with your little team."_ He cackled

" _Well I'm awfully sorry that I don't want to 'play' with a murdering sociopath"_ I snapped. " _Aww, well maybe I can persuade you."_ He says with a murderous glint in his eyes. " _HARLEY!"_ He screams and Harley comes running in with a large assortment of weapons on a trolley and then leaves again.

Deciding this may be a good time to keep my mouth shut I just watch as the Joker looks over the devices. " _What to use, what to use, I never know with these kinds of things, do I go with the knife? Or with the crowbar? It's just such an important decision"_ He says as if expecting an answer.

" _You know I think I may start with the knife, and then go onto the crowbar. Knives just give you more options."_ He looks over at me as if he wants an answer. " _Screw you" I grind out._

 _"_ _Oh goody he still has a voice, see that's what makes you so much better than Bats you are interesting. Plus you scream."_ He says with a smile. Suddenly electricity flowed through my body forcing a grunt from me. The Joker looked delighted with this reaction and let out a large train of laughter.

" _Perfect! You will be the best performer. I am gonna have so much fun with you!"_ He cackled shoving the knife he had in his hand into my right shoulder. Breathing heavily I grit my teeth and try to work through the pain as the Joker twisted the knife before pulling it back out. _"Come on, scream for me boy blunder."_ He yells as he stabs the knife into my thighs repeatedly.

 _"_ _Not enough, not nearly enough,"_ He mutters to himself. _"Maybe this,"_ He says and drags the knife down my torso cutting my shirt in half. He turns away from me and I focus on getting out of here. Pulling myself up as far as I could with a stab wound to the shoulder, I try to see the lock that binds me to the ceiling.

Suddenly I hear the _HISS_ of a blow torch and pray that doesn't go anywhere near me. I pull myself up just as the Joker turns around with a knife burning red from the blow torch. Struggling against the chains I start to taste blood in my mouth and I realize that I had bit through my lip and blood was pouring down my chin.

 _"_ _Now this is going to be so much fun."_ The Joker says looming over my struggling form. " _I think I should do things backward and sign my work of art before I put any paint on it."_ He says as the knife pierces my skin.

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **By the way the way this story is formatted may change as figure out how this works.**

 **Review and follow!**

 **Bye! Penpals31.**


End file.
